In general, a head lamp is mounted on a vehicle, which emits a light to provide a front visibility when driving the vehicle at night, in a tunnel in which a surrounding environment is dark, foggy, or rainy.
A low beam irradiated for a close range and a high beam irradiated for a long range are integrally mounted in the head lamp, and the head lamp allows the low beam or the high beam to be irradiated according to user's selection. The head lamp low beam is aligned to a cut off position regulated by government restrictions for vehicles.
In Europe, the cut off position of the head lamp low beam is regulated so that an initial position, which is aligned when the vehicle is marketed, is maintained. As a result, a system that can manually or automatically control the cut off position of the head lamp low beam is mounted. Further, it will be legally regulated even in Korea to mount a system that can align the cut off position of the head lamp low beam to the initial position.
There are techniques that control the cut off position of the head lamp low beam which depends on a type of vehicle to correspond to a value assigned for each vehicle.
FIG. 4 is a diagram illustrating a head lamp aiming structure in the related art. As illustrated in FIG. 4, a pivot point 13 is fixed, and a motor 15, which aligns a cut off position of a low beam by automatically controlling a head lamp 11 in a vertical direction, and a manual controller 17, which manually controls the head lamp 11 in the vertical direction, are constituted.
Accordingly, when the motor 15 or the manual controller 17 is actuated forward/backward, the pivot point 13 is fixed, such that an aiming point 19 moves vertically, and as a result, the head lamp 11 moves vertically to align the cut off position of the low beam.
As described above, the motor that automatically controls the cut off position of the head lamp low beam and a driving unit that is mechanically controlled manually depending on a vehicle posture are separated from each other.
Accordingly, when a driving error of the motor occurs and a structure which is mechanically controlled manually is loose or misaligned, it is not possible to control the cut off position of the head lamp, and as a result, the cut off position may be controlled upward or downward to follow a rule reference range but the cut off position of the head lamp low beam is controlled excessively downward or upward, and as a result, consumer complaints may occur.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.